rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PF3 NSC's Orte
Noch einzuordnen: Die Guten: 'Auvriel Flussläufer ' Der erfahrene Waldläufer und Experte für den Mondwald empfing die Helden in Luvren und gab ihnen den Hinweis im Roteichental nach den gesuchten Tollkirschen zu suchen. 'Elavar vom Blütenlied - elfischer Kräuterkundler' Elavar ist einer der bekanntesten Kräuterkundler des Nordens. Im Moment forscht er im Lauerwald und residiert deswegen in Mirabar. 'Grauvail Morgentau' Anführer der westlichen Patrouillen von Silbermond im Mondwald, stationiert in Novren. Der erfahrene Grauvail untersteht Lady Alustriel aus Silbermond besitzt wohl auch verbindungen zu den Hafnern. Er traf die Abenteuer in Novren und gab ihnen den Auftrag ins Schneeflockenkloster zu reisen, um den Gelehrten Darus Moonsong zu befragen. Als er sie in Silbermond drei Zehntage später wiedertraf gab er zu, sie belogen und im Kampf gegen die Dunkelelfen aus Spielstein benutzt zu haben. Danach soll Grauvail mit einer Gruppe Krieger nach Luskan aufgebrochen sein. 'Laravenya Silberfall' elfische Druidin und Beraterin von Lady Alustriel. Die Verwandte von Liseria Silberfall hat eine vertrauenswürdige Stellung in Silbermond. Die Helden sollten sie nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Schneeflockenkloster treffen um von ihrer Mission zu berichten, wurden dann aber von Grauvail Morgentau aufgesucht. 'Liseria Silberfall ' Waffenmeisterin der westlichen Patrouillen von Silbrigmond, stationiert in Novren. Sie befragte die Abenteurer zu ihrem Erlebnissen im Mondsumpf und in Lauer und hat diese als Belohnung mit neuer Ausrüstung versorgt. 'Sevan Fall' menschlicher Bürokrat in Silbermond. Der schon alte und gebrechliche Herold und Scholar von Lady Alustriel verfügt wem sie eine Audienz gewährt und regelt weitere Hofangelegenheiten. Die Helden trafen sie in Silbermond, wo es sie freundlich behandelte. 'Silvana Mondklinge' Legendäre elfische Prinzessin. Nach dem Verrat des Elfenkönigs Phelandrax wurde Silvana Mondklinge damit beauftragt, das Machtgleichgewicht zwischen Elfen und Dunkelelfen wieder herzustellen. Bewaffnet mit ihrer magischen Klinge Rillafur Arkad, einem mächtigen Artefakt, und einem Heer elfischer Krieger reiste sie ins Unterreich um eine wichtige Mission auszuführen. Es scheint so, als hätte sie ihre Mission erfüllen können, doch verschwanden sie und ihrer Krieger im Untereich und sind seit Jahrtausenden verschollen. Die Helden erfuhren von Silvana Mondklinge durch Meister Duin vom Schneeflockenkloster, der in den Archiven des Klosters auf diese Infotmationen gestoßen war. 'Das Grafenbündnes' Umfasst eigentlich alle "Guten" Parteien in den Silbermarken: Die Elfen von Silbermond, '''zu welchen auch die Stadt Immerlund gehört und deren Reich vom Mondwald bis zur Zitadelle Felbar reicht und hinunter bis zum Rauvin am Hochwald. '''Die Zwerge von Mirthril Hall, '''welche offiziell den südwestlichen teil des Grades der Welt beanspruchen. '''Die Zwerge von Mirabar, denen der mittlere südliche Teil des Grades der Welt und die Mirrar Tiefebene zugeordnet sind. Die Freien Siedler von Nesme, '''welche alle Bereiche in und um die mittleren Arme des Surbin zwischen dem Lauerwald und dem Immermoor beanspruchen. Dazu kommen noch viele freie Siedler in unzähligen Dörfern und Gemeinden und die Stadt Sundabar, welche die Ostgrenze markiert und das nördlichste '''Herzogtum der Silberberge, welches am Ursprung des Surbin liegt. Die Silbermarken schlossen das Grafenbündnis, als einst die Orks den Norden überrannten und drängten sie nach jahrelangem blutigen Krieg bis Felbarr zurück. Das Bündnis existiert nun mehr schlecht als recht, einzig allein Mithril-Halle und Silbermond sind noch eng verbunden. Der letzte Krieg liegt noch nicht lange zurück und die Parteien versuchen zuallererst, ihren eigenen Glanz wieder zu erlangen. Die Bösen: 'Die Werratten-Abenteuergruppe vom Mondwald' 'Gar ' Werratte aus dem Mondwald. Ehemals einer von vier Abenteurern, die mit dem Werratten-Virus infiziert wurden. Der Verbleib der anderen Abenteurer war zuerst nicht bekannt, Spuren wiesen aber nach Lauer. Gar schwang sich zum Herrscher des örtlichen Rattenvolkes im Mondwaldsumpf auf und griff mit diesen auch elfische Reisende an. Gar wurde schließlich von dem elfischen Druiden Antris und seinen Gefährten in seiner Behausung erschlagen. 'Cortax der Blutrünstige' Barbarischer Werratten-Halbork. Einer von vier Abenteurern, die mit dem Werratten-Virus infiziert wurden. Cortax gehörte zur Bande des Fendrax Windläufer und war in dessen dunkle Machenschaften verstrickt, wozu der Diebstahl des Köchers der Vier Winde und die Übernahme der Stadt Lauer zählten. Die Helden trafen im im alten Druidentempel im Ewigen Wald, wo er eine Gruppe Werratten und Orks befehligte um die letzten Überlebenden des Druidenzirkels zu töten. Dort wurde Cortax nach einem zähen Kampf von den Helden erschlagen. 'Anixa, die Alchemistin' Weibliche Elfen-Werratte. Eine von vier Abenteurern, die mit dem Werratten-Virus infiziert wurden. Anixa gehörte zur Bande des Fendrax Windläufer und verstand sich auf die Künste einer Alchemistin. Sie wurde im Weinkeller des Druidentempels (Druidenzirkel des Mondwalds 'Fenelen') von den Helden entdeckt, als sie sich gerade Zugang zu einem Schlüssel, der zu einem besonders gesicherten Raum innerhalb des Tempels gehört, verschaffen wollte. Der Schlüssel wurde durch ein besonderes Kraftfeld (Gesinnungsentdeckung) geschützt. Sie konnte das Kraftfeld auf Grund ihrer bösen Gesinnung nicht durchbrechen. Unsere Helden konnten sie in einem unvorbereiteten Moment überraschen und nach einem zähem Kampf überwältigen und gefangennehmen. Danach wurde sie von Darian gefoltert um an ihr Wissen zu kommen und schließlich von Antris erschlagen. 'Fendrax der Windläufer' Menschliche Werratte. Der Anführer von ehemals drei weiteren Abenteurern, die er mit dem Werratten-Virus infizierte. Er ist für den Diebstahl des Köchers der Winde und die Übernahme der Stadt Lauer verantwortlich. Die Helden folgten ihm in Mondwald und schließlich bis in den Ewigen Wald, wo er versuchte den alten Druidenzirkel auszulöschen. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf konnten die Helden mit Hilfe des Druidenzirkels Fendraxs Schergen besiegen, ihm selbst gelang allerdings die Flucht. Im Moment scheint er sich in einer Ruine am Rande des Immermoores zu verstecken. 'Asnaroth' Dunkelfischer Magier. Asmaroth scheint eine mächtiger Spieler in den dunkelelfischen Intrigen zu sein, welche den Mondwald in Unordnung bringen. Seine genauen Pläne und seine Absichten für die Helden sind noch unbekannt. 'Jillax' Dunkelelfischer Patrouillenführer. Jillax scheint einer derjenigen Dunkelelfen zu sein, der mit der Ergreifung der Helden beauftragt wurde als sie von Novren zum Schneeflockenkloster reisten. 'Lelax' Ein weiterer Anführer der Drow über den der Gefangene auf der hinreise zum Schneeflockenkloster sprach. 'Rillafur Phelandrax' Legendärer Elfenkönig des Nordens. Vor Jahrtausenden wandte sich Rillafur Phelandrax der Anbetung der Lloth zu und warf so das Mächtegleichgewicht im Norden aus der Balance und Verrit in den Augen seiner Mitelfen seine Brüder. Er wurde für diesen Verrat vom elfischen Adelsrat geötet und in den Hallen von Erksund begraben. Zwar wurde ihm ein königliches Begräbnis gewährt um seine Anhänger nicht weiter zu erzürnen, doch wurde er ohne Grabbeigaben bestattet und die Hallen wurden nach seiner Beisetzung nicht mehr für rituelle Zwecke genutzt, da sein schlechter Ruf den Ort entweiht hatte. Die Helden erfuhren von Rillafur Phelandrax durch Meister Duin vom Schneeflockenkloster, der in den Archiven des Klosters auf diese Informationen gestoßen war. Andere: 'Adelbert von Wagen' Menschlicher Graf der Stadt Wagenburg am Rande des Mondwalds. Der recht unkonventionelle Herrscher der Stadt Wagenburg verbringt mehr Zeit damit, die schönen Frauen seiner Stadt zu besingen als dass er sich um die Probleme der Region kümmert. Trotzdem scheint er in Wagenburg beliebt zu sein und ist Fremden gegenüber aufgeschlossen und freundlich. Seine vortreffliche Singstimme und sein Zaubertalent legen nahe, dass es sich bei ihm um einen ausgebildeten Barden handelt. Die Helden trafen in Wagenburg, wo sie seinen Auftrag annahmen, den geheimnisvollen drei Abenteurern nachzureisen, die sich wohl mit falschen Angaben das Gold des Grafen erschlichen hatten. Nach der Rückkehr aus dem Ewigen Wald bekamen sie eine Belohnung für den Sieg über die Werraten und verkauften ihm für viel Gold eine "Feenflöte" und eine schwebende Pfeife. 'Bergwo ' Der ehemalige Holzfäller aus einer bekannten Famielie die in Wagenburg beheimatet ist. Floh mit seiner Tochter Julia aus Lauer. Er beauftrage Antris, nach seiner alten Axt zu schauen und sie nach Wagenburg zu bringen. Er gab ihm einen Elementarstein und stellte zwei weitere als Belohnung in Aussicht. Später löste er sein Versprechen ein und übergab Antris die beiden Elementarsteine. 'Ceran' Elfischer Kapitän des kleinen Flussbootes Feina. Der recht hochnäsige Flussschiffer ist recht hochmütig und wenig zimperlich, wenn es um Dunkelelfen geht. Er und seine Mannschaft warfen den bewusstlosen dunkelelfischen Gefangenen der Helden über Bord, der daraufhin im Rauvin ertrank. 'Darus Mondlied' Elfischer Magier, bekannter Gelehrter und Diplomat der Elfen von Silbermond, der zurzeit in diplomatischer Mission in Mirthril-Halle gebunden ist. Zusätzlich zu diesen Aufgaben ist der schon sehr alte Elf einer der besten Seher der gesammten Nordlande. Die Helden trafen ihn in der Zwergenbinge, wo er sie langatmig aber sehr freundlich empfang. Er beantwortete ihre Fragen ausführlich und half ihnen auf magische Weise den Aufenthaltsort von Fendrax Windläufer zu finden. 'Druidenzirkel des Mondwalds 'Fenelen Bei dem Druidenzirkel handelt es sich um - wie der Name schon sagt - einen Druidenzirkel, der im Mondwald, nördlich von Silbrigmond, ansässig ist. Nach bisherigem Kenntnisstand unserer Helden wird der Druidenzirkel von 4 Erzdruiden geleitet, wobei einer dieser Erzdruiden als "Mondkind" bezeichnet wird und eine besondere Stellung einnimmt. Nachdem der Tempel und die Umgebung des Tempels von Werratten überrannt wurde, haben die Erzdruiden entschieden, den Tempel in die Ebene der Feen zu versetzten, um die Bewohner und Überlebenden vor dem Angriff zu schützen.Dies hat nicht einwandfei funktioniert, da viele Werratten mit in die Ebene der Feen transportiert wurden. Außerdem scheint das Ritual zur Versetzung des Tempels nicht ganz erfolgreich gewesen zu sein, weil der Tempel nicht vollständig und auch nicht sauber ausgerichtet in die Ebene regelrecht gerammt wurde. Viele Bereiche des Tempels wurden beschädigt oder zerstört und unbegehbar. Nachdem die Helden die Werratten vertrieben haben konnten die Druiden den Tempel evakuieren und ihre letzten Schutzzauber aufgeben. Daraufhin wurde der Tempel noch weiter beschädigt. Daraufhin beschlossen die Anführer des Zirkels sich in ihrem geschwächten Zustand in die nördlichen Tiefen des Mondwaldes zurückzuziehen und sich dort vor allen Gefahren zu verstecken.Antris ist ein niederrangiges Mitglied dieses Zirkels 'Herold Grimbart' Zwergischer Runenmeister. Grimbart ist der Ansprechpartner für fremde Reisende in Mithril-Halle. Der weißbärtige Zwerg ist für seine hohes Alter erstaunlich ungeduldig aber durch Geschenk alkoholischer Getränke sanftmütiger zu stimmen. Die Helden trafen ihn an ihrem ersten Tag in Mithril-Halle, wo er sich mit einigen Hintergrundinformationen und möglichen Aufträgen versorgte. Nachdem die Helden die ersten Aufträge erfolgreich ausgeführt hatten, taute der Runenleser auf und erzählte ihnen auch vertrauliche Informationen aus der Zwergenstadt. 'Jahael Bärrim' Menschlicher Bärendruide. Jahael ist ein Mitglied des Fenelen-Druidenzirkels im Mondwald. Als der Zirkel von Lykantropen angegriffen wurde, war Jahael einer der Überlebenden, der in den Tempel fliehen konnte und wurde mit in den Ewigen Wald versetzt. Als er von den Ältesten ausgeschickt wurde, die unteren Bereiche zu erkunden, wurde er von Werratten angegriffen, infiziert und schwer verwundet. Es gelang ihm noch, einen Raum zu verbarrikadieren und einer Gruppe von Barbaren aus dem Eiswindtal Zuflucht zu gewähren, bevor er vom Fieber übermannt wurde. Die Helden trafen ihm im alten Druidentempel und konnten sowohl sein Fieber wie auch seine Lykanthropie heilen. Nach einem Kampf gegen eine Gruppe Orks und Rattenoger brachten die Abeneurer ihn und die Barbaren des Eiswindtales zu einem Portal zur Primärebene, welches sie durchschritten. 'Malachor von den zwei Wegen' Hafner, der sich zurzeit im Schneeflockenkloster aufhalten soll. Als die Helden das Kloster erreichten, hatte es Malachor aber schon vor Monaten verlassen. 'Meister Duin' Halbelfischer Gelehrter des Schneeflockenklosters. Der greise Halbelfm ist der Gelehrte für die Geschichte des Nordens und der Elfen. Er scheint mit Lady Alustriel bekannt zu sein und gut informiert über die aktuellen Geschehnisse im Norden. Dabei scheint er sich aber an die neutrale Einstellung seines Gottes Oghma zu halten. Meister Duin erwies sich als freundlich und direkt, schien aber großen Gefallen am Wein zu finden. Die Helden befragten ihn im Schneeflockenkloster, als sie auf der Suche nach den legendären Elfenwaffen von Exunt waren. Meister Duin informierte sie, dass es sich dabei um Legenden handeln würde. 'Uthgar Eisklaue' Menschlicher Barbar aus dem Eiswindtal. Uthgar war einer von vierzig Kriegern, die aus dem Eiswindtal aufbrachen um den Köcher der Vier Winde zu finden, der ihnen zuvor geraubt worden war. Unter Führung eines Schamanen durchsuchten sie beinahe ein Jahr den Norden. Uthgar wurde von seinen Gefährten zurückgelassen als er nach einem Angriff von Winzlingen vergiftet und gelähmt wurde. Die Helden besiegten die Winzlinge und konnten die Vergiftung heilen. Aus Dankbarkeit begleitete Uthgar sie bis ins Feenreich, wo er seine Gefährten wiederfand. Nach einigen Kämpfen, bei denen er den Helden mit seiner mächtigen Schlachtaxt zur Seite stand, zogen sich Uthgar und die überlebenden Barbaren mit der Hilfe des Drudien Jahael Bärrim durch ein Portal auf die Primärebene zurück. 'Yathina Zwölfklinge' Menschlicher Söldnerführer und Anführer der Schwerter von Westernos. Die Helden trafen Yathina in Immerlund, als er einen Trupp aufstellte um im Geheiß Silbermonds in die Silberberge zu reisen um dort die aufständischen Orks und Goblioniden niederzuschlagen. Er machte bei diesem Treffen einen grobschlächtigen und primitiven Eindruck. 'Orte: '''Nesme Die junge Stadt Nesme liegt östlich des Immermoores und südlich des Zuflusses des Rauvins in den Surbin. Nesme war ursprünglich nur eine kleine unbedeutende Einpfählung von Torfstechern, die aus dem Immermoor Pech gewannen. Während der Orkkriege, als Obould Todespfeil versuchte sein Orkkönigreich zu etablieren, sind viele Bewohner des Nordens nach Nesme geflüchtet, welches nur über die Hohenbrücke zu erreichen ist und optimal durch den Surbin und den Rauvin von den Krieg im Norden abgeschirmt war. Der gewaltige Zustrom hat das einst verschlafene Dörfchen inzwischen zu einer Stadt mit ca. 4000 Einwohnern gemacht, die den fruchtbaren Bereich zwischen Sumpf und Fluss schnell zu nutzen lernten und die Torfstecherri tiefer in den Sumpf verlagerten und damit die Neue Ortschaft Pech gründeten. Vor einigen Jahren gab es eine Überschwemmung die Nesme hinfortspülte und es wurde tiefer im Land neu errichtet. Alt Nesme bezeichnet die steinernen Überreste der ursprünglichen Stadt, in der sich auch ein Zugang zu den Tiefen Wegen befindet. Das „neue“ Nesme besteht nahezu nur aus flachen Holzbauten aus schlechtem Sumpfholz und einigen Mondwaldriesen für die Einpfählung. Nach dem Krieg ist nahezu die Hälfte der Einwohner wieder zu ihren Wurzeln zurückgekehrt. Nesme besitzt aufgrund dessen enge (und Verwandschafts-) Beziehungen zu vielen Städten und Dörfern des Nordens. Als die Probleme mit den Trollen begannen, suchten die Freien Männer von Nesme im Grafenbündnis Hilfe aber Silbermond und Mithral-Hall verweigerten die Unterstützung aufgrund interner Probleme. Nicht jedoch Mirabar, welches einen Großteil seiner Truppen mobilisierte, welche gegenwärtig noch unterwegs sein müssten. Nesme hat überwiegend menschliche Einwohner. Zwerge bilden den zweitgrößten Bevölkerungsteil, gefolgt von Halbelfen und Elfen. Der Vertrieb der seltenen Ressourcen wie Schwefel, Pech und die gute Position an den Wasserstraßen führt Nesme zum Reichtum. Der Großteil der Einwohner arbeitet in diesen Bereichen aber aufgrund des gefährlichen Immermoores und der aktuellen Lage besteht ein großer Bedarf an Helden und Mietschwertern. 'Das Immermoor' Das Immermoor ist eines der größten und ältesten Moore der bekannten Welt. Marsche, Sümpfe und brackige Tümpel erstecken von einem Horizont zum anderen. Das Moor selber ist, obwohl von Zivilisation umringt, größtenteils menschenleer. Die Stadt Nesme und deren Vorort Pech an der Westgrenze ist das einzige Zivilisationsmerkmal. Sonst regieren hier die Stämme von Echsenmenschen und Trollen. Das Moor beherbergt tote Wälder, Pilzhaine und unzählige Gefahren und unbekannte Schrecken. Viele Ruinen verstecken sich halb versunken in dunklen Tiefen und Legenden erzählen von Drachen, die hier ihre Reviere haben. 'Novred' Eine Einpfählung westlich des Mondwaldes, die die Hohe Brücke und die Route zu den Zwergen und durch den Mondwald schützt. Grauvaiel Morgentau und die Grenzläufer von Silbermond nutzen Novred als Ausgangspunkt ihrer Wache über den Norden. Der Surbin trägt viele Güter aus den Hohen Norden und den Silberbergen hindurch, genauso wie die oberirdische Haupthandelsroute zwischen den Zwergen von Mithril-Halle und Silbermond die hier verläuft, was der Ansiedlung einen hohen strategischen Wert und ein gewaltiges Handelsvolumen zumisst. 'Lauer ' Das Dorf in der Mitte des Mondwaldes war einst ein befestiges Lager für Holzfäller und Wegstation für Reisende. Nachdem die Werratte Fendrax Windläufer in Stadt auftauchte versuchte er alle Bewohner in Werratten zu verwandeln. Viele der Bewohner überlebten diese Verwandlung nicht. Die neu geschaffenen Lykanthropen verließen das Dorf schließlich auf das Geheiß Fendrax und griffen den Druidenzirkel der Fenelen an. Bei diesem Angriff wurden die meisten Werratten getötet, die restlichen Gestaltwandler streifen noch durch den Mondwald. Lauer selbst ist ein verlassener Ort, nur die Asche in der Mitte des Dorfplatzes auf dem die Abenteurer die Leichen der Opfer verbrannten ist stummes Zeichen seiner früheren Bewohner. 'Die Mondlichtung' 'Fellzahn, das Geheime Dorf' Das Dorf der Druiden wurde von den Werratten unter Führung von Fendrax Windläufer angegriffen und beinahe ausgelöscht. Die wenigen Überlebenden flohen in den Drudientempel wo sie schließlich von den Abenteuern geretter wurden. Nach der Befreiung entschlossen sich die Erzdruiden die südlichen Regionen des Mondwaldes zu räumen, so dass Fellzahn wahrscheinlich nicht wieder aufgebaut werden wird. 'Der Tempel von Sonne & Mond' Der Tempel von Sonne und Mond, welcher tief im Mondwald steht, ist das Zentrum des Glaubens für den dort ansässigen Druidenzirkel und die Bewohner von Fellzahn. Der Tempel ist einer Vielzahl von Natur- und Elfengottheiten geweiht und jede Gottheit besitzt hier eine eigene Nische, einen Alkoven oder je nach Einfluss auch einen ganzen Saal. Die Hauptgottheiten, die hier verehrt werden, sind: Eilistrae die Mondmaid, Mielikki die Herrin des Waldes, Selune die Mutter und Silvanus der Herr der Druiden. Die Tempelanlage selbst ist riesig und erstreckt sich auch unterirdisch weitläufig durch die ganze Mondlichtung. Der Tempel wurde während dem Angriff der Werratten als Rückzugsort für die Einwohner und Druiden des Zirkels genutzt und mit einem mächtigen Zauber zum Schutz auf die Ebene des Ewigen Waldes gebracht. Dummerweise wurde der Zauber wohl gestört oder nicht gänzlich ausgeführt und der Tempel ist bei der Reise zersplittert, und noch ungünstiger, die Angreifer wurden wohl mit in den Ewigen Wald gebracht. Nach der Befreiung des Tempels stellte sich heraus, dass die Anlage so beschädigt worden war, dass sie erst einmal nicht zurück auf die Primärebene zurückversetzt werden konnte. 'Der Ewige Wald' Der Ewige Wald ist erfüllt von einer unendlichen Vielzahl an Pflanzenwesen, Goblioniden, Tieren und Feenwesen, die sich hier tummeln. Er ist eine der ähnlichsten Ebenen zur Materiellen Ebene und gut und häufig mit Toril verbunden. Viele Legenden ranken sich um Wanderer, die zufällig in einem tiefen Wald in diese Ebene gestolpert sind und furchtbare und wundervolle Dinge gleichermaßen erlebt haben. Die Ebene selbst hat nur wenige für Humanoide ungewöhnliche Eigenschaften: Die Zeit vergeht normal und nachts stehen drei wundervolle Monde am Himmel, Pflanzen und Tiere wachsen schneller und erreichen monströse Größen und die Zauber des Lichtes, ob Mond oder Sonne, scheinen hier deutlich heller als an jedem anderen Ort. Die Bäume und Sträucher tragen farbenfrohe Früchte und stehen in einem Teppich exotischer Kräuter, Moose und Pilze. Viele Pflanzen besitzen zusätzliche Eigenschaften wie starke Heilkräfte, schleichende Gifte oder explosive Pilzsporen, manch eine entwurzelt sich einfach und wandelt davon. Der Ewige Wald ist durchzogen von vielen magischen Wegen, sogenannten Feenpfaden, die einen schnell von einem Ort zu einem anderen bringen und sich auch zwischen den Ebenen erstrecken. Viele der Portale besitzen Wächter oder werden regelmäßig von denen, die um ihre Geheimnisse wissen, frequentiert. 'Das Roteichental' Das Roteichental befindet sich in dem südlich des Zentralmassives der Nesserberge. Man erreicht es am Besten wenn man dem Verlauf des Rauvin von Immerlund aus ungefähr vier Tage folgt und am Zulauf des Eisenflusses einen Tag strickt nach Norden marschiert. Das Tal hat seinem Namen von den zahlreichen seltenen Roteichen, welche aufgrund des ungewöhnlich warmen Klimas, das dort herrscht, das ganze Tal mit ihrer perlroten Pracht erfüllen. Die seltene Vegetation zieht viele Reisende und Kräuterkunde an, die dort für die Nordlande unübliche Pflanzten zu finden hoffen, meist erfolglos. Was aber nicht an dem Vorkommen von Kräutern liegt, sondern an dem Vorkommen von verschiedenen Kreaturen und Monstern, welche um das nahrungsreiche Tal streiten. Viele unterschiedliche Berichte erzählen von Harpyen, die sich an den hohen Hängen mit Greifen und einem breiten Spektrum exotischen Geflügels um diesen Lebensraum streiten. Die Täler sind erfüllt von Goblinoiden und Orks aus den Bergen, die sich um ihre Winterquartiere bekämpfen. Die Höhlen aus denen der beständig warme Luftstrom kommt, der dieses Tal erfüll, sind bewohnt von vielen ungesehenen Schrecken. Gerüchten zufolge ist die hohe Temperatur auf vulkanische Aktivitäten im Unterreich unter der Gebirgskette zurückzuführen. Die Abenteurer besuchten das Tal im Mirkul um Tollkirschen zu sammeln. Dies gelang ihnen auch obwohl sie in einen Kampf mit den ansässigen Goblioniden verwickelt wurden. 'Schneeflockenkloster: ' Bekanntes Kloster in den südlichen Nesserbergen. Das Kloster ist Oghma geweiht und der Neutralität und dem Wissen verpflichtet. Hier forschen Gelehrte und Mönche Oghmas schon seit Jahrhunderten auf allen Gebieten magischen und nicht-magischen Wissens. Es ist üblich für Wissenssuchende, abgesehen von einem maßvollen Obolus, auch Wissen mit dem gleichen oder höherem Wert zu hinterlassen. Politische Parteien oder staatliche Interessen werden hier nicht geduldet, der Aufenthalt ist einzig und allein zur Wissenssuche gestattet. Die Helden suchten hier im Mirtul im Auftrage der Fürstin Alustriel von Silbermond Informationen über die magischen Waffen von Exunt, wurden aber vom Gelehrten Duin informiert, dass es sich dabei wohl nur um eine Legende handelt. 'Die Tore von Erksund': Legendäre elfische Begräbnisstätte. Die Tore von Erksund oder auch die Weißen Tore waren über Jahrtausende die Begräbnisstätte von elfischen Königen und Prinzen. Vor dem Fall von Myth Drannor wurden die Toten mit kostbaren Grabbeigaben bestattet. Es scheint aber so, dass diese Praxis aufgegeben und die alten Grabbeigaben entnommen wurden, nachdem sich die Elfen mit allen Mitteln gegen ihre neuen Feinde wehren mussten und jede Hilfe benötigten der sie habhaft werden konnten um sich in den Mittleren Reichen zu halten. Über Jahrhunderte wurde die Stätte aber noch für kultische Riten und Begräbnisse verwendet. Als sich der elfische König Rillafur Phelrandrax sich der Anbetung Lloths hingab und ermordet wurde, wurde er hier ohne Zeremoniell und Grabbeigaben bestattet und die Kultstätte wurde versiegelt. Obwohl dieses Ereignis auch schon viele Jahrhunderte her ist, halten sich weiterhin hartnäckig Gerüchte, dass die Tore von Erksund noch legendäre elfische Waffen enthalten. Letzteres wird aber in Gelehrtenkreisen als Fabel betrachtet. Die Abenteurer hörten das erste Mal von den Toren im Brief der Lady Alustriel aus Silbermond und wurden im Schneeflockenkloster von Meister Duin über die genaueren Einzelheiten informiert. 'Wagenburg' Die Stadt am Rande des Mondwalds hat ungefähr zweitausend feste Einwohner. Sie entstand vor ungefähr 120 Jahren aus den Wagen reisender Händler, die sich hier niederließen und ihre Wagen zu Häusern ausbauten. Regiert wird sie von der Grafenfamilie Wagen, die ihre Wurzeln im fahrenden Volk haben. Dies und die engen Verwandschaftsbeziehungen in Wagen führen dazu, dass die Umgangsformen auch mit dem Stadtoberhaupt sehr locker sind. 'Der Feuersturm, Zitadelle des Talos' Im mittleren Teil der Netherberge gelegen, nördlich von Hellgate Keep, befindet sich in einem großen Tal derthumb|324px|Der Feuersturm Feuersturm, eine Zitadelle des Talos. In einer riesigen Senke, die von den Lavaströmen beleuchtet wird, die die Festung umschließen, erhebt sich eine aus schwarzem Stein gemauerte Burg. Der Eingang zu diesem Tal ist nur den Bewohnern dieser Feste bekannt, und das Geheimnis hüten sie wie ihren Augapfel. Mörderische Abgründe, tosende Stürme und Lavabäche bereiten all jenen ein schnelles Ende, die das Pech hatten, doch hineinzufinden. Die Zitadelle selbst bietet ein Heim für alle Anhänger des Talos die sich nicht fürchten, in dieser unwirtlichen Umgebung zu leben und ist außerdem die größte Ausbildungsstätte für Zauberwirker und Kämpfer des Talos in diesem nördlichsten Teil des Landes. Gerüchte/mögliche Aufträge: 'Probleme im Mondwald' Im Mondwald gibt es Probleme mit Werkreaturen. Die alteingesessenen Werwölfe sind aufgebracht und belauern die Stadt Novred. Eine neue Gruppe Werratten aus Lauer sorgte für Unruhe bis sie von den Abenteurern besiegt wurde. Lauer selbst ist allersdings verloren. 'Humanoide in den Silberberge' In den Silberbergen sind Gruppen von Orks, Goblins und anderen Monstern unterwegs um sich dort auszubreiten. Silbermond hat Söldnergruppen angeworben, dagegen vorzugehen. 'Vorkommnisse in Luskan' Silbermond hat einen Trupp Krieger mit Grauvail als Anführer nach Luskan geschickt. Weitere Informationen sind noch nicht bekannt. 'Trolle im Immermoor' Die Trolle im Immermoor sind aktiver als sonst. Sie haben angefangen die Stadt Nesme zu belagern. 'Zwergenprobleme' In Mirabar und Mithril-Halle scheint es Probleme zu geben. In Mithril-Halle sind die beiden größten Zwergenclans durch einen schweren Grubenunfall verfeindet. Außerdem gibt es Gerüchte von Problemen in den tiefen Minen und an der Ziegenpforte. 'Mondscheibe gestohlen' Die Mondscheibe, ein elfisches Artefakt welches den Mythal über Silbermond aufrecht hielt, scheint von Unbekannten gestohlen worden. Der Dieb soll eine Rüstung aus Elfenhaut getragen haben, um durch den Schutzwall zu dringen, und trug dabei wohl einen auffälligen großen Hut mit einer Feder. Er entkam durch ein Portal, das er kurz nach dem Diebstahl öffnete. 'Reise nach Kerzenburg' Die dunkelelfische Söldnertruppe Bregan D'Aerthe sucht jemanden, der für sie nach Kerzenburg reist. Sonstiges: 'Rillafur Arkad' Magisches Schwert und mächtiges Artefakt. Der Knauf und die Parierstange sollen mit Ornamenten geschmückt gewesen sein, die aussahen wie Einhörner. Das letzte Mal, als das Schwert gesehen wurde, war es im Besitz von Silvana Mondklinge, als diese ins Unterreich zu einer Mission aufgebrochen war. Seitdem ist das Schwert verschwunden. Über die Drow: